


I Knew I'd Never Want to Leave

by ab2fsycho, MyEyesSeeAll



Series: The Candle Cult [11]
Category: The Candle Cult
Genre: M/M, Smut, green light go baby, heat - Freeform, hella smut, technically first time for tea, tentacle!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEyesSeeAll/pseuds/MyEyesSeeAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his mind, Tea's first was not the Official Puppet Master Liam Evermine. It was Leland, a loving forest guardian who caught him falling from a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew I'd Never Want to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Collaborative rps done with the lovely Leland's min.

Tea rested with his head on one of his hands. The tea he was sipping steamed before him and he was smiling. Tugging at his collar, he hummed. He closed his eyes and sank lower in the chair, completely forgetting he'd been having a discussion a moment ago. He started to feel like his skin was tingling and it left him with a warmth in his gut.

 

He didn't realize he'd started purring.

 

". . . Tea?" Leland had been speaking about something when he noticed that he had stopped listening about halfway into the sentence. He tilted his head in confusion, ears twitching just slightly as he heard the unfamiliar sound of a . . . purr? Well, this was different. Leland couldn't help but chuckle and lean in, and anyone who looked at him could say his eyes would be twinkling, if they were visible. "Well, someone is certainly happy to be here, hmm?"

 

Tea started to nod, then his eyes shot wide. The purring stopped for about ten seconds on his command. When it resumed without his consent, that pleasant tingling turned to burning and he let out what was supposed to be a surprised gasp. Instead, it was a canine whine. He let go of his tea, hand clasped over his mouth as he closed his eyes again. The purring didn't cease.

 

Oh no.

 

"I'm sorry," he said through his fingers. Keeping his eyes closed (he knew they had to be dilated), he stammered, "Do . . . do you um . . . I'm sorry."

 

At first, Leland wasn't sure what was wrong. His smile quickly turned into a frown, and he reached out to touch his fingers to Tea's elbow, as it was the closest thing he could get to. "Hey, you don't need to apologize, it's okay. Everything's gunna be fine." His head shifted just so, and he caught Tea's eyes flickering open for just a moment. The sight of pupils blown that wide made his breath catch, and he was flooded with understanding. "You're in heat." He spoke the words quietly, gently. He knew one wrong move would make Tea bolt, and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

Tea's eyes shot open again and he stared at Leland. The touch sent sparks shooting through him as he squeezed his legs together. He nodded very slowly, sweat gathering on his brow. He dropped his arms and head to the table, clawed fingers digging into his scalp. Oh God he was hot. He let out a loud moan against the tabletop. Burying his head under his forearms, he shivered as his clothes started to rub him the wrong way. “I’msosorry,” he whispered almost inaudibly.

 

"Tea . . .," he could already tell the poor man was miserable. He wasn't sure if he should touch him any more than he already was, so instead he stood up and slowly skirted around the table. He slipped onto his knees in front of him, putting himself below Tea just in case. "Hey, let me help you. Please? I know we haven't . . .," he scratched the back of his head. "I know we haven't done anything intimate yet, and I hate for our first time to be like this, but . . .," he sighed and placed a gentle touch to the back of Tea's hand. "I won't lie. I've wanted this. You. And if it's something you're okay with, I'd rather ask now before you're too caught up in the heat to give me consent." He scooted slightly closer and felt the almost overwhelming warmth radiating off of the man. He nearly cringed. He knew what that felt like. "Let me help you."

 

Tea let out a hiss of pleasure at Leland's hand on his. Head raising into Leland's palm as he shifted his hand away, he let out a stuttered breath at the feeling of gentle fingers in his hair. Oh dear his skin felt like it was charged and buzzing and it was great. Tea started shuddering, and he didn't necessarily hear all of everything Leland said. Hooded gaze turning slowly on the forest guardian, he was panting. Let me help you, he had said. Tea's symptoms were steadily getting worse and his purring louder. Tea was two seconds from saying yes please, help.

 

Then the fear slammed into him again and his brow furrowed. Shivering out of worry now, his insides protested as he bit his lip and whined. He tasted blood before he whimpered out, "Won't it hurt?"

 

Jesus. That one question was enough to make Leland's heart shatter. He could see the worry, the quiet terror lurking behind Tea's eyes. It made him want to cry. "No, Tea. Not at all. It's not supposed to hurt." He traced the back of his knuckle down his cheek. "That doesn't hurt, right?" His hand stopped at his chin and gently held it with a thumb and index finger. "Or this?" It slipped down to the back of his neck and ever so gently squeezed. "How about this?" He leaned in close, lips curling in the sweetest of smiles. "I know you might not believe me just yet, but I'm going to make you a promise. I promise you right now that I won't hurt you. My entire existence in this moment is to make sure you feel so good you won't be able to see straight for a week." His tone got a bit playful near the end, unable to help feeling a little giddy.

 

He'd make sure Tea would never hurt under his roof. Not ever.

 

Tea held his breath and closed his eyes at the touch and oh dear God just imagining Leland's hands ghosting over the rest of him like that was so . . . so . . . .

 

His hands shook as he turned and rested his palms on Leland's shoulders. Swallowing hard and fighting the purring to speak, he murmured, "I already can't see straight." His vision was shaky and so was his brain. "Should be easy f-for you."

 

He pressed his forehead to Leland's and let out another whine. His skin was so hot. His insides were so hot. Everything was boiling and Leland was . . . .

 

Beautiful.

 

Swallowing hard again, he nodded against Leland's head. Yes. His answer was yes.

 

Leland leaned against the place where their foreheads met, his own purr deep and comforting. His consent was clear.

 

With this, he slipped into a standing position and pulled Tea into his arms all at once. He knew there was no way the poor man would be able to walk properly at this time, so instead he carried him to the bedroom. A kinky man, Leland was, but he wouldn't allow their first time to be bent over a table. Bed first. Then they could talk exhibitionism.

 

He laid Tea out on the feather soft mattress and tilted his chin up to kiss his nose, trying to give him as much reassurance as possible at first, and then his lips, a soft noise of satisfaction leaving Leland's throat. He always loved the feel of Tea's lips, and so rarely did he get to taste them.

 

He would drink them in all evening.

 

It was rare anyone could carry Tea, and having Leland cradle him so close was incredibly overwhelming. Overwhelming in the absolute best way. He panted, chest rumbling with the purr as he nuzzled closer to Leland. His fingers trailed over Leland's chest and arms, and he clung to the forest guardian even as he was gently placed on the soft bed. Tea immediately started nestling comfortably into the mattress. Letting out a quick cry of absolute pleasure, his hips rose to brush against Leland's and his lips . . . .

 

Oh God his lips were everything he needed. Leland was everything he needed.

 

"Shhh . . .," Leland slid his hands down to Tea's hips and pressed them down into the bed, his touch gentle but firm in its command. His lips were a breath away from Tea's when he spoke once more. "Don't worry love. I'll take good care of you tonight. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

 

His voice had dropped what sounded like a full octave, the tone smooth yet it left no room for protest. Yet . . . although he was entirely in charge, his demeanor seemed . . . soft. As if with every breath, every move he made, it was all for Tea. Every choice Leland made in this moment was to make Tea feel good. Once he made sure Tea's hips wouldn't jerk up again, he let his fingers slide over the material of his top, gathering the fabric until he could pull it off of him altogether, leaving his entire torso bare. Leland took a moment to appreciate the view before him. "Beautiful."

 

Tea’s bare back hit the mattress and his mouth went agape at the way the sheets brushed against his heated skin. Oh God, he'd never been on a bed so soft while in season. His head rolled back at the word on Leland's lips and he had to clutch the sheets and curl his toes to keep from bucking again. Flushed and staring up at the forest guardian, he bit his lip bloody again as he felt his claws poke holes in the fabric he was gripping so hard. Gasping again, he was about to apologize for the damage when instead, a bark escaped his throat. A moment of clarity hit him and he was appalled at the slip. “Oh G—,” his hand tore from the sheets to clap over his mouth.

 

Watching the way Tea writhed against the sheets when he'd barely touched him made his mouth water. The sight was nearly too much to bare. His unseen gaze slid down to catch Tea's claws digging holes into the sheets, and yet Leland couldn't find it in him to care in the slightest.

 

He was startled momentarily by the sound that escaped the lips of the man under him. He watched as abject mortification bloomed over Tea's face, yet when he covered his mouth . . . .

 

He wouldn't have any of that, now.

 

He reached down and pulled his hand away with a shake of his head. "Don't muffle yourself. I'm certainly not going to judge you for being unable to control yourself under me, love." He leaned down and captured his lips in another kiss, this one much deeper than the last.

 

Leland's lips were a balm on his nerves. He cradled the forest guardian's face in his hands as his legs shifted under Leland. More. More. His overheated body begged for more.

 

Still deeply flushed Tea pulled back to beg for just that. Only just as with before, more canine barks escaped his throat. Keeping his hands firmly holding Leland's face, he was reduced to whimpers and whines that made him sound so damn desperate. He couldn't recall a heat when he'd wanted . . . this so much. Then again, he'd never had this. He'd never had Leland.

 

He pressed his mouth roughly against Leland's once more, begging with both sound and feeling. Oh god, his feelings were wild and out of his control. He was out if control. Vulnerable. The thought of vulnerability suddenly had him shivering. If not for the sincerity in Leland's gentle touch he would be weeping. As it was, he was so encumbered with ecstasy he had never felt this amazing before. And Leland was barely . . . .

 

"Please touch me."

 

"God yes." Leland's mouth slid from Tea's lips to his jaw and then down to his neck, lavishing his skin in kisses and bites and hickeys. His hands slid down his chest to his waist where he gripped the flesh just above his hip bones, fingers squeezing and kneading all over. "You're so damn sexy like this, you know that?" He murmured against the crook of Tea's neck. "God I can't wait to fuck you like this." It was like the words were pouring out of his mouth without his consent. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. 

 

He shifted himself forward and pressed his knee between Tea's legs, a full body shudder just barely contained when Leland felt just how hard he was. Tea's lust, the way it radiated off of him . . . Leland could feel himself becoming more and more intoxicated by him.

 

Tea's purring reached maximum volume as Leland complied. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he reached above his head and made fists in the pillow to keep from clawing at Leland's back from the need. He let out a light chuckle and smiled at the compliment, unsure how to respond. He couldn't really form words let alone sentences at the moment. He just cooed in a tongue of some other animal, trying to convey to Leland just how incredible the forest guardian was making him feel.

 

When Leland's knee hit his groin however, he not only gaped at the sheer pleasure that flooded his whole being. He let out a low and demanding growl as he failed to keep himself from rocking against Leland's thigh.

 

"Hey," Leland immediately pressed Tea's hips back down, though it nearly physically pained him to do so. "Didn't I say I'd take care of you? Be patient, love. I promise I'll have you screaming, soon." Though the words themselves were threatening in structure, the way Leland spoke them . . . it was far too erotic to misconstrue as anything but blindingly positive. Leland straightened for a moment to pull his own sweater off and carelessly toss it on the floor nearby. His fingers flew to his pants to take them off, but he could only get so far as to unbutton and unzip them before he couldn't take it anymore. He was on Tea again, this time using both legs to spread his out and press their hips together, his hand immediately flying up and gripping the headboard above him for support as pleasure shocked through his body at near lightning speed. "Fuck!" He choked the word out, his other hand sliding back and gripping at his ass in order to pull Tea up and press them even harder together. The move caused Leland to outright growl as it sent their hips grinding against each other, body trembling ever so slightly with sheer restraint.

 

Tea flung his arms up and around Leland's shoulders. Wails billowed from his throat as Leland thrust against him, rutted against him, God he needed this, he needed him.

 

Tea's talons started to dig into Leland's back until he balled his hands into fists. He couldn't mark Leland. No matter how hot or desperate he became, he couldn't bear to rake a single claw or fang over him. He trembled and ached and wailed under him, but he wasn't going to do that. Leland's own need was driving Tea mad. Patience was difficult when someone as beautiful, kind, and gentle was being so. Fucking. Perfect. To him.

 

He managed to scream a name. Through the inhuman wails, Tea screamed the forest guardian's name. "Leland!"

 

Leland's growl echoed through the room as he pulled away just enough to yank down Tea's pants. His fingers were practically cool to the touch compared to the heat of his lover's skin; it had him nearly drooling at the sensation. If he was this hot on the outside . . . .

 

He slipped his hand inside and wrapped around Tea's dick, his gaze locked on it as he pulled it out. His hand gripped gently but firm, thumb pressing up against the head.

 

He could barely think straight.

 

"Don't move." He commanded in a soft tone before leaning down and pressing his tongue against the base and sliding all the way up, a moan working its way up his throat as he tasted him. It was better than anything he could have dreamed.

 

Tea's head was thrown back in an instant as he pulled the pillow over his face and howled into it. New, new, this was so new and so good, he couldn't think, he couldn't think at all. Keeping his hips still was a chore, and the effort he put into staying as still as possible (save for pressing the pillow harder against his mouth) left him trembling. His throat would be so sore from his vocalizations, but he didn't care. This was amazing. Leland's tongue dancing over him like that was driving him even more insane. A tightness in his groin caught his attention and he was reduced from howling to whimpering helplessly. He felt so hot, and keeping still was only making him hotter.

 

Something that Leland never got around to mentioning was suddenly his greatest asset at this very moment. Something Tea would surely enjoy. Leland's low growls vibrated against his flesh as he sank down to the base, his pierced tongue pressing just under the head as he sucked. His taste was . . . indescribable. Like lust in its rawest form. He'd never felt anything this heady before in his lifetime, and it was damn near addicting. The feel of hot skin under his hands, the scent that Tea gave off, his screams of pleasure echoing through the house, all of it made it so hard for Leland to keep himself under control.

 

He wanted to simply spread Tea's legs and fuck him until they both were exhausted, to have Tea's nails leaving welts and blood in the wake of his nails, to leave bruising teeth marks all over his pretty skin that no amount of clothing could hide.

 

But that would come later.

 

For now, he would give nothing to Tea other than his absolute ecstasy. This evening was for him.

 

The pressure in Tea’s abdomen was building and he was struggling. Toes flexing and curling and digging into the sheets, he felt feathers greeting his fingertips as he pierced the pillow with his claws. The additional press of Leland's piercing to his throbbing cock had him tearing up. Jesus Christ he'd had no idea he could cry from anything other than pain. This was so far from what he was expecting. So far from anything he had experienced.

 

He almost lost control and started bucking, but kept still at last minute. Sliding the pillow up just enough to glimpse Leland's mouth on him, he melted into the mattress. He looked so incredible, so beautiful. More tears spilled as Tea felt that strange sensation in his groin, that reaction to having Leland going down on him.

 

He went limp from the absolutely overwhelming stimulation, whimpering out, "Leland," before he was reduced to pitiful cries of pleasure. This bed would be drenched in sweat by the time the forest guardian decided to pull off of him.

 

Leland pulled off for a moment to tilt his head up. Although his eyes were covered, it was obvious he was staring straight up at Tea's face. "Say it again." He kneaded his hands on Tea's hip bones, his tongue sliding across his lower lip. He looked absolutely famished. "My name. Say it again." He kept his head tilted up towards him as he lowered himself again to slide his tongue against his dick, a hand sliding down to wrap around the base to stroke whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth.

 

He finally let his head bob down again, deciding that he had tortured the poor boy enough with his teasing. He let deep, low growls reverberate deep in his chest and throat. He knew Tea would only last for so long, and after this . . . .

 

The real fun would begin.

 

Tea's gut coiled and tightened painfully. "L-Leland!" Tea howled. Oh it was perfect. It was wonderful. It was so goddamn incredible to be touched like this, he wanted to move, he wanted more, he needed more.

 

When he came, he fell limp against the sheets. Brow furrowed, he started to feel guilty as soon as he realized he hadn't warned Leland. But he was still so hot. He was still craving Leland's kneading hands. Panting, he whimpered from both guilt and need. He wanted the forest guardian, was afraid he'd be upset he'd released as Leland had been sucking him.

 

His whines were pitiful next to his continued purrs. They were his way of begging Leland not to stop. Please no. Please, this was so amazing.

 

Leland lapped up every drop, his breathing getting heavier and heavier as anticipation settled in his gut. He heard the way Tea whined and cried under him, knew he wouldn't be finished any time soon. Leland wasn't finished with him either.

 

For a moment, he leaned up to slide the pillow completely away from Tea's face and gave him a gentle, reassuring smile. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry so much, love. That's exactly what I wanted to happen." He could see the guilt etched so openly on his lover's face, and he would have none of that while they were experiencing something so good together. Once the moment passed, Leland pulled back, his expression hungry again. He grabbed the top of Tea's pants and pulled them off of him completely, not willing to wait another moment. He stood for just a moment to pull the rest of his own clothes off as well, then crawled back into the bed, his hands slowly sliding up Tea's legs, squeezing and kneading the flesh until he got to his hips. That was when he all but yanked him close, pelvises nearly brushing. "I won't make you hold still anymore. You did so good earlier, so don't hold yourself back anymore."

 

Tea looked Leland over, the other's nude form making his stomach coil in anticipation again. Leland was so gorgeous. The force with which Leland pulled him against him suddenly had Tea's head springing to clarity. He was unbearably hot. He was losing his breath. His heart was pounding and they were . . . .

 

This was happening.

 

Tea clung to Leland fiercely before his need pulled him back under. He soaked in every ounce of the other's genuine desire for him. He heaved in lungfuls of Leland's adoration for him. He let the forest guardian's promise that this wouldn't hurt flower in him.

 

With the reassurance that he could actually feel all of Leland's benevolent intentions for him, he pressed his face into the crook of Leland's neck. Hips starting to move in time with his purrs, the words, "Let me be yours," fell from his lips. Just this once, let him belong to a kind and loving master. "Please," he whispered, kissing Leland's throat as heat pooled and his body was overcome with need, "let me be yours."

 

"All mine then," Leland whispered sweetly into Tea's ear, bringing a hand up to thread it through his hair and tilt his head up. He pressed a deep kiss to Tea's lips, groaning softly in satisfaction. He used this kiss just in case Tea might need a distraction, and positioned his hips just above his. Slowly, the tentacle began to slide against the flesh above it, becoming slick as it rubbed back and forth. Leland grit his teeth and hissed at the sensation, trembling ever so slightly. The tapered tip of the slick member began to press ever so gently inside him, the action alone showing that Leland wasn't quite sure how well Tea would handle this. He didn't want to hurt him.

 

Tea's claws pierced Leland's back at the invasion. He let out a cry that, for once, was human. Tightening his arms around Leland's shoulders, he whimpered and tried to relax without completely sinking down on the member just yet. Panting as he continued to purr, he felt tears rising in his eyes as he realized, "Doesn't hurt." He was actually stunned at the concept. "It doesn't hurt," he whispered again as he held Leland. He was shivering still. The invasion was real, but it wasn't . . . unwelcome. He peppered Leland's neck with kisses, encouraging him to continue. The heat inside him was so demanding, he needed more. He needed more than that.

 

"You're okay love, just hold onto me and you'll be fine." He tightened his hold on Tea's body and pressed on ever further. He was slow to move, inched his lover down inch by inch, the stretch slow and easy and slick and hot fuck it was so hot. Leland felt the fire inside Tea burning him in such a good way as he sank even further down, panting now from the exertion and sensations. This was an experience he'd never had before, and it was eating him alive to be this slow, but it would pay off soon. Finally, after what felt like hours had passed, he had Tea fully seated on him, the tentacle still moving inside him, wriggling almost impatiently, but not forcefully. Leland stroked at Tea's lower back and hips comfortingly to give him some ease of mind. "You doing okay? Give me a color, love. Show me you're alright and then we can keep going."

 

The push was steady and his touch gentle. Oh God he was so gentle. The wider Tea was stretched and the deeper that Leland went had the purring intensifying, small growls interrupting his thrumming as his hips actually remained still. By the times he had Leland fully inside of him, he could feel the member twisting slightly and of fuck, oh hell, his heat all but consumed him.

 

He gasped as he shifted slightly and didn't feel an inkling of pain. "Green," he sputtered with another gasp, vaguely remembering the system the other had spoken of to him previously. Pressing his forehead to Leland's, he murmured again, "Green, green."

 

"Good." With this, Leland finally made his move. He gripped at Tea's hips and slid him up, up, and then dropped him back down, an outright moan echoing from his lips at the squeezing heat pressing down around him. Driven by Tea's pleasured cries and the stinging pleasure of nails in his back, he dropped him down again, the tentacle inside writhing now against his inner walls.

 

It was ecstasy.

 

Leland began bucking his hips up into the thrusts, driving himself deeper and deeper into his lover, growls and moans spilling freely from his mouth with unbridled pleasure.

 

Tea's cries were feral. His nails dug in again, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body knew what it wanted, hips slamming down with each of Leland's thrusts. He felt his eyes grow warmer as they glowed, and he bucked against the forest guardian.

 

He was maddeningly hot, sweat rolling from his hairline as he continued to howl. Clutching at Leland, he pressed his lips to Leland's and whispered, "Leland, Leland," the name rolling off his tongue so easily. It was the only name he wanted to say, the only word. Aside from, "Yours." Tea felt the tears roll down his cheeks. "Yours."

 

Right here, right now, Tea belonged to Leland. Only Leland. In his arms, there was no one else who commanded his life. Crying out as he slammed down onto the wonderfully writhing member, he was Leland's.

 

Leland's growls matched Tea's, the sounds filling the room animalistic and filled with lust so intense that neither could hardly find the air to breath. He pushed Tea flat onto the bed without warning and took his legs by the ankle, maneuvering him until they were hooked over his shoulders.

 

He began thrusting with new vigor, the different angle so good Leland had to grip the sheets aside Tea's head so he wouldn't accidentally carve him open with the force of his clenched grip.

 

He reveled in every cry of his name, every drop of sweat that slid down his body, every moment that Tea was high with pleasure, all because of him.

 

Tea's back hit the bed and he screamed at the new pace, the new burn of having his legs thrust above his head. Leland's growls tore through him and he was hot, so hot, so full. He was in ecstasy, he'd never been this high, no tea no drug no touch had gotten him this high.

 

His gut was coiling tight again as he shouted Leland's name. His eyes slid open and danced over the forest guardian's body. Beautiful veins and scent of forest mixed with his heat, mixed with the permanent stain of tea on his breath, every sense was alight. Every part of him was on fire and he never wanted to cool off again.

 

He was near bursting as Leland continued laying waste to his body.

 

Leland was on fire.

 

Every minute shift of his body had him burning, every thrust of his hips was met with pleasure so intense he could feel himself grinding his fully bared teeth with the effort.

 

He could feel his pleasure building, feel that all too familiar tightening in his body. He almost didn't want it to end, didn't want to stop feeling this good. He knew though that if they kept up like this for too much longer, they might both pass out from dehydration and exhaustion.

 

He could feel the tentacle writhing and twisting, it left him near speechless every time it moved. The only words he could speak himself were reverent murmurs of his lover's name in the hopes he understood that he was close.

 

Tea whimpered, feeling the other was close like him. He was so close. His insides were so hot and tight, his claws digging into flesh. Whose flesh, he didn't know anymore.

 

The murmured name reached his ears and he wanted to hear his real one. His name, which he'd despised since others had picked it up and abused it. He longed to hear it from someone who cared again, someone who loved him.

 

Someone driving him up and over the edge of pure ecstasy like no one had ever done before.

 

"Rowan," he responded to another utterance of his nickname. He then clarified, "M'name is Rowan."

 

For a moment, Leland stared down at the man under him, his features giving away his surprise. Rowan. That was his real name, and he gave it to him so freely.

 

"Rowan . . . ." He leaned down and captured Rowan's lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss, pouring all of his emotions into him, everything he felt. Love. Joy. Lust. Appreciation. Intimacy. He wanted him to know that this wasn't small to him. He understood what this meant. And as he gave a particularly hard slam of his hips against his lover's and came apart at the seams with ecstasy, he spoke against his ear just barely above a whisper. "I love you, Rowan."

 

Tea came soon after, body going limp once more. He lay beneath Leland, lips pressed hard against his lover's. He pulled back just enough to whisper, "I love you, Leland." There were tears running from his eyes. Going still, his heat was not so unbearable anymore. Granted, he was still horribly overheated. But he had never been . . . quite so . . ., "This is," he'd gotten tired during heat before, but usually he was still aching for something, "new."

 

Granted, he was still very much aching for more. But it was more passive. He wasn't boiling in his own skin as much. Still, he nuzzled against Leland. He didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to be let go, and having him so very close was . . . .

 

He'd had no idea anything could feel this amazing.

 

Leland slipped down and off to the side to keep from putting his full weight on Rowan's body, immediately wrapping his arms around him the moment he settled against the mattress. He didn't want to let go either.

 

He smiled softly and stroked gently at his lover's hair, cooing sweet nothings in his ear and cradling him as if he were a priceless treasure never to be let go. "This is a little new for me, too. But in a good way." He slipped his fingers out of his hair to trace down his jaw, an achingly loving smile on his face. "I'm glad you trusted me enough for this. I'm glad I could give this to you. You're so important to me." He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

Tea curled into Leland more, burying his face against Leland's chest. "Thank you," he whispered, brushing his lips over Leland's chest. Shuddering slightly, he got as close as he could to Leland. He'd made the right decision. He . . . he was glad . . . but, "I'm sorry." His insides were already twisting. "I . . . I'm probably going to . . .," his purr hadn't stopped, but it suddenly intensified beyond concealing again.

 

His skin was so hot still, and he fit so perfectly against Leland.

 

"How long does it last for you, love?" There was no condemnation, no negativity in Leland’s voice as he spoke, his fingers trailing over his skin with purpose once again. He may not be up to outright fucking him into a mattress again just yet, but there was so much more he could do to satisfy . . ., "Or am I not understanding what you're trying to say? Was there something else you needed to tell me?"

 

Tea kept his face against Leland's chest, a small snarl leaving his throat at the intent behind Leland's touch. God, how was it so easy for him to do this to Tea? How could a simple touch drive him so mad?

 

His skin crawled as he nipped at Leland's skin lightly. His stomach twisting at his own action, he wanted nothing more than to bite down but it was against everything he'd been taught. "T-two weeks," he whispered, somewhat ashamed of how needy he was already.

 

"Two weeks . . .," Leland hummed in sympathy at his lover, free hand tracing his face in a moment of affection. "Although I may not be able to be the one to satisfy you every time, I have no problem trying very hard." Only after he spoke did he finally commit and wrap his fingers around Rowan's dick, the flesh almost burning to the touch. The next hum he let out was far huskier. "After this, we should take a shower. Sound like a good idea to you?" His tone was playful as he began to stroke, his pace normal yet not quite satisfying.

 

Rowan whined, bucking into Leland's hand slightly. He let out a whimper at the nonaggressive pace, ready to beg for more. Clutching his loved and the bed sheets, he panted our, "Uh huh." Showers were good. Very good.

 

Oh but he wanted that hand to move faster.

 

Sprawling out on the bed, basically presenting himself to Leland, his brow furrowed and he'd never felt so comfortable open. He'd never felt so good with anyone.

 

Leland loved it.

 

His unseen gaze trailed slowly down, taking in every inch of Rowan's skin. He kept the pace as it was, licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

 

"You look like you want something, Rowan." He squeezed his hand just a bit tighter. "Care to tell me what it is?" Just as quickly, his grip released back to its normal grip.

 

He silently urged with his actions to him. Leland wanted him to start voicing what he really wanted, not just what he was willing to take to feel satisfied. He wanted to see Rowan truly embrace his sexuality.

 

From what he was currently seeing, they were already off to a fantastic start.

 

Tea's talons tore the sheets he gripped so hard. The purr was gruff and he bit his lip. Could he ask for more?

 

He started to speak, then he cut himself off. The tease had made his desire all the worse. He squeezed his eyes shut. Just ask. Just ask, you'll receive. He whimpered over the purr, burying his face against Leland's shoulder so the other wouldn't see his turmoil. He wanted more. He did. It was just . . . so hard . . . to ask.

 

"M-more," he pleaded, voice muffled by Leland's skin. Be polite, he told himself. "Pl-lease, more."

 

It struck him that he should find it funny, that his last thought was to be polite while lying naked with the forest guardian who had just fucked him.

 

Leland purred, whispering against Tea’s skin, “And you will have more, love.” A quick and gentle kiss met Tea’s lips and Tea was lost, so lost in the other. “I promise.”

 

Leland was the first to make good on such a promise.

 

As far as Tea was concerned, these were the best two weeks he had spent in his entire life thus far.


End file.
